


Seer See

by BelievingOreo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Right?, Sadstuck, oh well just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We were mess ups, failures. No matter what we were not important, we were destined for one thing and one thing only. To die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seer See

All I remember before that day was that I had turned Vriska in to Doc Scratch. Then red, just really bright red, and yellow. Which I guess was the sun, at least now I know why Kanaya loves it so, and why we all hide from it. The sun of ours was beautiful, but it came with a high price. Apparently I was lucky, the trees kept me from getting blisters. 

The following night when I woke up everything was teal for a bit. The only think I knew was the warm wind, something thick was slowly sliding down my face. I was scared and alone, I couldn’t see anything, there wasn't a sound and Alternia is never safe. 

'Child, take a deep breath through your smell receptor and taste the world. See without your eyes, smell the movement of others and taste their blood. You have had proper vengeance put upon you. Now I will guide you into a new life, a life where sight does not and shall not matter. All you need is your taste and smell, then you can truly see the world around you.' 

“Are you my luscus? Have you finally hatched?” I asked nervously speaking to the wind, wiping at the liquid on my face. I was bleeding from my eyes, not enough to be in danger but enough to want to go back to my hive. 

'Dear Terezi, I have not yet hatched from my egg. But I shall, when you are 6 sweeps and soon after I take to the sky to rejoice, a meteor will come. I will never get to truly raise you. Though such is the fate of the Seer.'

 I growled at the voice in my head, “Alright teach me then, how will I see without my eyes and with only taste and smell? How will I survive? Sooner or later the Condense will find me and have me culled. Even Pexies won’t be able to help me.” I slowly sat up and patted the ground for anything to use as a cane. 

'You were destined to become a great Legislator, but something bigger came and ruined everything. Now you are important for something else, even bigger than the Condescension my dear. You will guide them, you will save everyone with the death of a certain person, a person you will regret for once in your life.'

“Tell me what even is a Seer? Why do you keep saying it? I’ll never regret any act of justice!” I grinned and slowly I got up and took at step towards what I thought was my home.

'Dear you’re going the wrong way. Go to the cherry smell, I’m so sorry for this, but do please head towards the cherry.'

“Sorry for what?” I wondered aloud as I sniffed the air and turned 100 degrees to the right and started walking albeit slow, I did manage to walk without completely tripping. On impulse I reached forward and felt the base of a tree. Not just any tree, my tree. Circling the trunk I felt along the side for the ramp I had going up. I made my way to the hive staying on the closest side to the trunk. 

“Thank you Pyralmom.” I spoke aloud smiling as I head a soft rumble come from where the egg would normally be.

Slowly climbing to the top, I hummed quietly listening to the world around me. Every small sound was amplified and I was on high alert for someone or thing that could and would be dangerous. Getting to the top where my hive resided I let a soft sigh of relief escape my mouth. Stepping past the threshold, I turned my head side to side trying to remember what was in my own hive. 

'Terezi, sniff the air, lick the walls and you will have a color. You will have shapes, you will have a map of the world around you. Soon you will perfect this sense, though for now I shall lead you. Take a deep breath through your smell receptor, close your eyes if you want though it changes nothing. Then breathe out through the other opening in your face, whatever it is that you silly trolls call them. Concentrate on the smells, the slight taste from the air around you and let the sensations paint a picture for you. Trust me child, you will be able to navigate better than the spider troll’s ancestor on the high seas.'

I set a determined, or what seemed like a determined, face and did as I was told. Taking a sniff I focused, but everything was still blurry but I got at least a barely decent sense on where I was and how the state of things were.

The mental map I had a loose grasp on helped fill in the blanks on where everything was, this was how I lived for half a sweep. By then I had gotten used to smelling and tasting the world around me, my endless supply of scalemates helped me pass the time by holding fake courts. The outside of my hive on the tree branches were heavily decorated with scalemates that were hung for their crimes. Using the numbers of the blind prophets I learned to type and to use my husktop again.

As I got used to being blind I had forgotten about the others, quickly I started talking to Team Charge and the others. I avoided a certain blue blooded individual, with her act the Scourge Sisters were completely dead and gone. The grey one of mine as always aggravated me but at the same time was endearing. The others were as pleasant as always and were not surprised at my state of sight, but I do very much enjoy picking on them and cry injustice when they mention anything about sight.

One sweep after the incident I had perfected my smelling and taste skills, I may have lived on my own in the forest while blind but I was content and able to care for myself despite what the others said. I had few run-ins with her, but I mostly kept myself to the others.

Another sweep later and something was discovered in the ruins near the dead girl, her and the hacker guy used the information stored on it to create something. A game, they said. It’d be fun, they said, we’ll save the world. Using the new chat client all 12 of us connected and made the blue and red teams, together we took the game by storm. Killing everything we needed and getting the job done, it took us an overall of around 2 weeks.

There were some hiccups though, the cancer for one was a major thing. I am another one. My name is is Terezi Pyrope and I was doomed. I was with Vriska, and we were fighting and arguing. In the end we both died.

This was just merely a dream bubble, I am dead, I never won. She did though, Alpha me got to be there. She was there when Pupa got his new legs, when-

“Hey I don’t want to wait for you anymore, I can tell by your expression that you remember everything now. So open your eyes already let’s goooooooo.” My eyes snapped open, she was right of course, being dead gave me two things. A chance with my best friend, and my sight things I desperately wanted.

“Shut up Serket, I’m narrating here. Interrupt me again and you’ll be punished because of your bad attitude.” I looked at her through my cracked glasses, and I turned around, “Remember what Alpha you said, justice isn't the only ruling thing here.”

Vriska cringed, “Ugh don’t remind me. It’s not like I want to remember that even Alpha me died and Alpha you gets to live. Lord English is the guy’s name right? I can take him on my own with just my luck!” I rolled my eyes at the cerulean blood before me, there was no way she could defeat him. This Vriska never even reached god tier!

“Try and you die Serket, sadly I won’t be there to witness your second death. The last and permanent one.” I looked her in the eye. Blank stare to blank stare, no one else would know we were silently fighting it out. Something that being dead can change; a lot.

“Ugh fineeeeeeee, whatever you loser. Let’s go find other people now, I don’t want to have to deal with you forgetting and reliving things again.” She turned on her heel and walked out the door, rolling my eyes as best as I could I followed her. 

As soon as I stepped over the threshold, the scene changed and we were in Nepeta’s memories of this one time when we used to roleplay together. Things were going smoothly until, everything became cracked and Nepeta disappeared. Vriska stepped out and looked at where I was behind the wall. 

“What the fuck is going on out there? Where’d cat girl go?” She walked towards the opening of the cave and screamed, not a normal scream. A scream so horrible it’d haunt you for the rest of your days, and make you deaf if you weren't already dead. 

I ran towards her as fast as I could, by the time I reached where she was I instantly regretted it. Outside there were cracks in space and time, like Kanaya and Aradia just decided to destroy their elements. “Vriska… what is this? It smells like death.” I looked at her and noticed her gaze upwards. Following it I saw him, he was here the entire time we never had to look for him.

“How can we hunt him Terezi? If hE WAS ALWAYS HERE!!!!!!!!” She started to shout and yell, getting ready for battle. Reacting as quickly as I could, I restrained both her arms. 

Pulling back on her two arms I counted to eight softly to calm the spider down. “Vriska,” I whispered in her ear, “the only way for us to live is if we quietly back away and get the fuck out of here.” I started to pull the two of us back to the opening of the cave, hoping it would take us somewhere else. Somewhere where we could run faster and farther away from this monstrosity. 

“No way Terezi,” She hissed in reply pulling sharply at my restraining arms, “this bastard killed our friends. Weren't you one to get revenge and justice when needed? Where is THAT Terezi huh? That’s the one that was my sister, I need HER HERE WITH ME NOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!” Pulling strong and hard Vriska got free. 

She floated to where English was and pulled out her dice, summoning Mingfang; Vriska started to strife with the green giant.

It was a bit later than I expected that, but her pride made her lose, soon as she had gotten comfortable he disintegrated her just like that. The entire time, Lord English was playing with her. There was no chance for her to live, and now there was no chance for me either. 

Turning towards me Lord English flashed his little eye lights, like some stupid kids cartoon. Dying again didn't exactly hurt, it came with this weird tingle but that's about it really. It was a relief, I was done with this afterlife torture. I finally was free from everything Alternia, Sburb, all of it. We were mess ups, failures. No matter what we were not important, we were destined for one thing and one thing only. To die.

That’s what we did and that’s all we ever will do.

**Author's Note:**

> What even is being IC?


End file.
